


Picture Perfect

by aqonoluna



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: Ryuji: r u almost done workingRyuji: pretty effin lame that ur working on ur birthdayMunehisa: adulthood doesn’t really care when your birthday is, RyujiGoro: Just hurry up and close up the shop before I push Ryuji into the damn river, Mune.—Or, it’s Munehisa Iwai’s birthday and Ryuji and Goro have something planned.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Iwai Munehisa, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Iwai Munehisa/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Armae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armae/gifts).



> It’s my best friend Armae’s birthday so I wanted to write her something, and we both agree Ryuji, Goro, and Iwai are *chefs kiss*
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, love!

**Ryuji:** r u almost done working

 **Ryuji:** pretty effin lame that ur working on ur birthday

 **Munehisa:** adulthood doesn’t really care when your birthday is, Ryuji

 **Goro:** Just hurry up and close up the shop before I push Ryuji into the damn river, Mune.

 **Ryuji:** 😧

 **Ryuji:** this is abuse I’m telling on u

**Goro: 🙄**

**Munehisa:** will you two shut up so I can focus on working? I can’t close the shop for two more hours

 **Goro:** Okay, in Ryuji’s defense, it’s not like you have anyone there right now. We both know you’re reading manga or something right now. Just close the store early, Mune.

 **Ryuji:** 😁 yeah close early and come hang out with us instead of reading manga at ur counter

 **Ryuji:** read manga with us!!

 **Munehisa:** okay I’ll bite... why are you at the river, anyway?

 **Goro** : It’s a surprise.

 **Ryuji:** surprise 😛

 **Munehisa:** you’re gonna make me come out there to find out what’s going on, aren’t you?

 **Goro:** Yes.

 **Ryuji:** yeah

 **Munehisa:** and if I don’t close up shop now, it’s just going to be two more hours of you two bickering in this group chat, isn’t it?

 **Ryuji:** yeah

 **Goro:** I can’t promise Ryuji won’t end up in the river, either. I am definitely so close to pushing him in the river.

 **Munehisa:** if you push him in the river, I swear you’ll be in trouble

 **Goro:** Is that a promise? 😏

 **Ryuji:** GORO YOU CAN'T DO THAT

 **Goro:** I swear if you say it’s because I’m ace…

 **Ryuji:** okay but you are though!!!! how are you this much of a flirt if you’re ace, Goro? I don’t understand

 **Goro:** Ryuji, we have talked about this so many times.

 **Goro:** What is it about the concept of demisexual that you’re still not understanding?

 **Goro:** Also, asexual doesn’t mean “doesn’t like sex.” It means “doesn’t experience sexual attraction.”

 **Goro:** Ryuji, please. This isn’t hard.

 **Ryuji:** yes it is 😩

 **Ryuji:** you still haven’t answered all my questions so I don’t understand fully yet!

 **Goro:** Okay. Then I’ll answer your question.

 **Goro:** Mune, will you please hurry up and get here? I’m going to answer Ryuji’s questions and I guess not push him in the river.

 **Goro:** We put a lot of work into this surprise for you. I want you to be able to enjoy it.

 **Munehisa:** resorting to guilt tripping me now, are you?

 **Munehisa:** well alright, fine

 **Munehisa:** I suppose I can do ahead and close up shop early for today for you two, especially if you promise you won’t push Ryuji in the river

 **Goro:** I will do my best.

 **Ryuji:** I love you!!! 😘 see you soon Mune

 **Goro:** I love you, Mune.

 **Munehisa:** yeah I love you two too

 **Munehisa:** ❤️

••

It doesn’t take Iwai very long to close up shop for the evening.

It admittedly feels strange to him to be closing up before the sun completely goes down, but he supposes it’s for the best. 

After all, it’s really not as though any other customers are due to stop by; all of his usual clientele has already come by for the day, so he really is (as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, especially not to two cocky teenagers) wasting his time, standing around at the counter, reading a manga.

Before heading to the train station, Iwai pats his coat pocket to ensure that he does, in fact, have the manga he’d been reading in there.

In case Ryuji was serious about reading it with them, that is.

Iwai has seen Ryuji read manga before. It’s just about the only thing he does with his time besides give Goro a hard time or hang out with his best friend from college’s omega — and Iwai can’t say he blames him, because he was the same way, more or less, when he was in high school, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t wish to see him do better in school.

Goro, on the other hand, as per Ryuji, has a stick lodged up his ass (which is imagery he refuses to entertain while he’s in Shibuya Station, waiting on the next train) and refuses to have any kind of fun — and Iwai can’t say he disagrees, but at least Goro is going places — and besides, he does enjoy a few things, such as Featherman, which is a fact that Ryuji sometimes seems to forget.

—and Iwai would say it’s on purpose if he didn’t already know Ryuji deals with terrible memory issues.

Iwai really is out of his league, and he absolutely knows it, dating teenagers at the ripe old age of thirty-nine (even if one of them is eighteen), but there’s something about them that… draws him in…

Maybe it’s the chaos they both cause (including Goro, who is just as unhinged chaotic as Ryuji is but admittedly in different ways).

…or maybe it’s the fact they call him an old man and then act like he knows all their current lingo while introducing him to internet memes and new anime and manga… 

…or maybe it’s their smiles when they’re curled up at night, wrapped around one another, waiting for him to get in bed with them; waiting for their alpha to hold them through the night.

Or _maybe..._ it’s just the way they make him so sappy.

That said…

They better like the manga he’s bringing to share. It’s his birthday, after all; he has a right to educate them in the ways of 1980s and 1990s manga, which Iwai is more than positive neither of them have ever, even once, consumed.

He just has to get to the river.

••

Somehow, it takes Iwai even less time to get to the river than it did for him to close up his shop, even though the river Goro and Ryuji are at is all the way across town, several districts away (and it’s also the only river he knows of, so he better be right in his final destination).

He blames the speedy train trip on finishing the final few pages of his manga, which he puts back in his back pocket as he steps off the train.

...and as though he’s being watched on a secret camera somehow, as soon as he steps foot in the station, his phone begins to go off, one notification after another.

—and he wonders who _that_ could be…

 **Ryuji:** where r u old man? did u get lost? do you need our help?

 **Goro:** Ryuji, don’t be mean.

 **Goro:** …but, no. _Actually,_ where are you, Mune? It’s been over an hour. It’s starting to get dark.

 **Ryuji:** yea!!!! it’s been over an hour!

 **Munehisa:** it has not been over an hour. will you stop being so dramatic?

 **Munehisa:** Goro stop, don’t encourage Ryuji

 **Ryuji:** mean 😡

 **Munehisa:** I can be 😇

 **Ryuji:** 😶😶😶

**Munehisa: 😉**

**Goro:** 🙄 Anyway! Let’s move on.

 **Munehisa:** sure yes, _anyway_

 **Munehisa:** did you explain demisexual to him, Goro?

 **Ryuji:** I have a name u know!

 **Goro:** I did; he understood it after a couple tries. I’m proud of him.

 **Ryuji:** hey I still got a name!!!

 **Munehisa:** I know you do baby boy 😘

 **Ryuji:** 😳😩

**Munehisa: 😘**

**Munehisa:** but yeah okay good, thank you Goro, I’m glad we’re all on the same page.

 **Munehisa:** so anyway what part of the river are you two at? I’m pretty close I just need… directions

_Goro Akechi sent an attachment._

_Goro Akechi shared location information._

**Goro:** Do you know how to use that?

 **Munehisa:** yes Goro I’m not that old, I can use my phone

 **Munehisa:** and thank you

 **Munehisa:** I’ll be there soon, I love you two, I’m excited to see whatever it is you two dragged me out of work early for

 **Goro:** I love you, too, Mune.

 **Ryuji:** 🤟 Mune‼️

 **Goro:** I think you’re going to love what we have planned for you.

 **Ryuji:** see u soon Mune!!

Iwai smiles to himself and scrolls back up in the conversation to click on the locational navigation link Goro had sent him — and then once his phone begins navigating him through an approximately ten minute walk to the riverside, he puts it back in his pocket and carries on.

••

It doesn’t take long for Iwai to make it to the river, but it takes him far longer than he would’ve hoped (and liked) to actually find where Goro and Ryuji are hiding, so what should have been a ten minute walk, turns into something more like twenty-five to thirty.

…and then giving up on finding them entirely.

 **Munehisa:** where are you?

 **Ryuji:** by the river

 **Munehisa:** Ryuji don’t get smart with me, I’m by the river, but I don’t see you two?

 **Goro:** Hold on; I’ll send up a smoke flair or something.

 **Munehisa:** you do not have a smoke flair

At the sound of a loud whirling, Iwai blinks and looks up at the sky in just enough time to see an orange, flaming something burst into colorful sparkles and dissipate into nothing.

…

So… apparently Goro did have a smoke flair…

 **Munehisa:** I can’t stand you two

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he walks the couple meters it takes to get to Ryuji and Goro, capping out his walk of finding them at thirty-three and a half minutes.

“Glad you could finally join us! We’re so excited you’re here!” Ryuji exclaims, hopping to his feet to wrap his arms around Iwai.

Goro gets up to do the same.

Iwai smiles and wraps his arms around the both of them, kissing the tops of their heads as his hands rest on either of their backs.

Leaving work early is worth it for this alone…

…and for what he’s seeing now that he opens his eyes to look at the little setup next to a tall tree… next to the river, of course.

A picnic.

…but it isn’t just a simple picnic. Ryuji and Goro went all out; had clearly spent a lot of time and money and energy and _thought_ on this.

A blanket (from their bed, but at least it isn’t one of the good, new ones he just bought) is laid out on the ground with a generous spread of all his favorite foods, ranging from sushi to a huge plethora of desserts, because if Goro and Iwai have anything in common, it’s their sweet tooths.

There is even music, coming from a little music player set up beside the spread, playing music Goro and Ryuji often accused him of being an _old man_ for listening to.

…and of course there’s manga (because they all love that and have that common interest). A whole stack of them is sitting on the corner of the blanket, tied… tied together with an intricately done up bow… and…

Now that he is looking at them, they aren’t the mangas Goro and Ryuji often read but, rather, ones from his own childhood.

Ones he'd thought he’d _lost._

Pulling away from the hug, he moves over to the corner of the blanket and sits down on his knees, picking up the stack of mangas. He tilts the stack left and right, up and down, looking at the bindings and coverings every which way he can.

“How did you find these?”

Goro speaks up with a simple, “I pulled some strings,” which usually just means he convinced someone of something using his status as the Detective Prince… which is a tactic Iwai is always surprised actually works.

“Do you like them?” Ryuji asks, his words giving away that he is practically vibrating with excitement.

Iwai smiles, setting down the stack before he gets up and pulls Ryuji and Goro into a hug again, much tighter and more affectionate than before.

“I love them,” he says, “and I love you two so much. Thank you.”

Goro and Ryuji are delighted to return the hug, both of them nuzzling up into the warm hold… and they swear they can stay like that forever… because nothing is ever going to be better than this.

“We love you, too, Mune.”


End file.
